


Healing

by h3l10s



Series: i’m upset with canon (dream smp) [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author is a Technoblade Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Big Brother Technoblade, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, NOT A SET TIMELINE, No Dialogue, Philza WAS a bad dad, The explosion(s), Wilbur isn’t insane but his insanity was mentioned, but he’s trying now, the healing process, they live in a cabin in the forest, welcome home son by Radical Face is kind of the vibe here, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3l10s/pseuds/h3l10s
Summary: The tale of a family, birthed of heartbreak and hurt, now healing and repairing.Or,The author can’t live with the actual canon, so fuck it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: i’m upset with canon (dream smp) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127843
Kudos: 46





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of short, so.. apologies.

The forest was often humid, never overbearingly so, but just enough to make even Technoblade shed his royal cloak. The flush green of the leaves and flora of the woodlands beautiful, and calming to those within its borders. This forest, a home to many fauna, was also home to a family of fighters, a family closer knit than a blanket sewn together by the fates with the strings of life. A family birthed of heartbreak, hurt, and anger, but also love, trust, and newfound appreciation for one another. 

Philza knew his sons had quite the long way to go to complete recovery, if they ever did, but he would be there -- something he hadn’t been able to do before. Philza refused to let his family fall apart again, even if it killed him, though he certainly found it would be an honorable way to die. 

Technoblade knew he would need to regain the trust of his brothers, one way or another, or else he’d never fit in their odd little family. He still saw the way Tommy would follow his hands when they moved as he spoke, and he certainly didn’t miss the way Wilbur was always just out of arm’s length. Technoblade vowed to protect his family, a stubborn refusal to do anything hurtful. 

Wilbur hoped he could mend the tear between his family and himself. He couldn’t help but let the ache in his chest continue on as he would see his twin subconsciously reach for a blade -- a weapon now lost to history, but the memory of the sword on his hip staying, even after months -- everytime Wilbur would startle him in the early morn, when the dew was still collecting on the grass. Nor did he allow himself to stop feeling guilty for the night terrors that plagued Tommy, his younger brother’s mind filled with trauma-packed explosions, and the witnessing of his brother falling down the river on insanity. 

Tommy knew he most likely would never fully forget the events of his life, even as young as he was. While he forgot many small details, the smell of smoke, and the red hot feeling of fire against his skin would never leave him. Nor would the fear of closed spaces, being trapped, or suffocated. These things would continue to haunt him, even as he healed. But, while time heals wounds, the phantom pains still lingered. Tommy could forgive his father, because of the way the old man would smile proudly at him, and occasionally have midnight talks, comforting him in that way that only he could, when tears stained his cheeks and left his eyes red and puffy. Tommy knew he’d forgive Technoblade by the way his oldest brother would grab his hand -- as gently as the piglin was capable -- and lead him out into the rain, and tell stories of long forgotten heroes and cities, even going so far as to ruffle his younger’s hair, and tell him that he did good. And Tommy would forgive Wilbur, due to the way the brother would sing to him as gently as possible, of tales that Tommy knew were vaguely about their family, always running his hand through Tommy’s now naturally long and wavy hair, braiding it just as he used to do for Technoblade. Tommy forgave all of them, because they were doing their best to heal, and to get better, and to love each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or smth :) also, lmk if I should make an additional chapter or two to this, maybe of just different moments in their process. It feels a little strange leaving it to end here. And, if I should, let me know what you think their healing process would be like/what would happen, or just share your headcanons for this. I really like hearing other people’s ideas. :)
> 
> yell at me on twt: @h3li0sc3ntric


End file.
